SSB Chaotic World
by Lord Marth
Summary: Villains and heroes are forcedonce more to unite. Ties between friends are broken. Ties between enemies are renewed. A world of chaos is created by the Master Hand and no one can stop it... or can they? Audience: "Of course they can! :o"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE~  
  
[sunday- Midnight]  
  
Within the shadows lives one of two. He waits there, silently, watching over the worlds and everything in them. It is to his great amusement the way the lands react to threats; the way that a hero have always risen up (some even from villainy) to protect the land. Seperately, each of these lands could easily defend themselves.  
  
"What if," he thought, "What if they had to come together? What if all of the heroes were brought together, all at once, and had to combat a multitude of evils they are unfamiliar with?" He pondered this for a moment. "It would be an interesting show."  
  
And thus, the Final Destination was created and the One of Two began his plot. 


	2. Round 1 The Classic

[Location: Vista Hill]  
  
[World: Mario World]  
  
ROUND 1- The Classic  
  
Mario ran at his arch-rival, kicking up a storm of dust behind him, and leapt into the air with his signature jumping skills. Bowser backed up a bit and, with one hand, shielded his eyes from the sand flying at his face.  
  
Mario appeared out of the sand-cloud above Bowser, landed on his head, and rebounded off with a flip, finally landing on a small patch of dead grass behind the King of Koopas.  
  
"Give-a it up!" Mario shouted, his confident Italian accent in his voice. "I know-a you've got-a Peach!"  
  
"Hrmp. The Princess?" Bowser shrugged and picked at his skin with his claw. "I haven't had her for at least a month."  
  
Mario got out of his ready stance and pointed directly at his foe. "I know you've-a got her!"  
  
"Relax. If I had her, I'd be at the castle guarding her, wouldn't I?" He stretched his arms. It was pretty abnormal for Bowser to be so calm, but after not doing anything bad for a month, it seemed as if he had almost 'gone good'. "You trying to accuse me of something, plumber-man?" He said, finally pulling out his sarcastic tone of voice. "Just trying to get me in trouble, huh? Well I DON'T have your Princess... right now anyway."  
  
"Then... where-a is she?" Mario stopped pointing and stood there, dumbfounded. "She went-a missing this-a morning..."  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love to have her myself, she isn't here."  
  
"But..." Mario turned from Bowser with his eyes closed. "...who-a else?"  
  
Bowser saw his opening. He could easily catch his foe offgaurd, regardless of having any reason other than his hatred of Mario. He leapt foreward, moving pretty fast for an overgrown turtle, and slammed his head into Mario's backside, knocking him clear into a cliffside. However, it wasn't hard enough to make any impression or indent, but was enough to knock the Italian plumber unconcious.  
  
"Heh. If only it were ALWAYS that easy." He walked up and turned the body on its back with his foot. "I'd better get him locked away... GOOMBAS!"   
  
Bowser snapped his fingers loudly and up from the sand came a handfull of Goomba. They quickly lined up and awaited thier master's orders.  
  
"Throw Mario into the vault. Not the prison. The VAULT." He stomped. "Mario's gotten out of the prison before, but he's never actually broken into the vault, so put him in there!" After a long pause, Bowser stomped his foot again, sending more of the orange dust into the air. The Goombas scurried around in a panic and ran up to Mario's side, lifting him up onto thier heads.  
  
"Now go!" Bowser watched as the Mario was taken helplessly back to his fortress at the bottom of the cliff. "Good riddance. Now to go find Peach and make her marry me!" He raised his claw into the air and blushed at the thought of Peach finally becoming his bride...  
  
[The winner is... BOWSER!] 


	3. Round 2 The Princess

[Location: Mushroom Kingdom, Castle]  
  
[World: Mario World]  
  
ROUND 2- The Princess  
  
Bowser kicks the window open and the glass shatters all over the soft, violet bedroom floor.  
  
"Finally, no pesky plumbers to get in the way," he thought, stepping over the window shards. "I bet that stupid Mario just forgot to check her room. Good thing I'm smart eno-wha!?" He stopped and looked around the room. No Toads rushing in to attack him, no Princess screaming out for her hero...   
  
No one.  
  
"Where...?" Bowser turned to look out of the window. Maybe they had seen him come in and had already left? No, he came in on his HoverClown and through the back window, AND under the cover of rain. "Rain? When did...?" He was confused now. He didn't recall any rain before, but the pounding of the water on the roof was almost too much not to notice. And he wasn't even wet. "All right, I'll just go to the throne room and hold the King for ransom," Bowser sighed.  
  
Just for the sake of being mean, he knocked the door down with his tail, expecting some sort of opposition. Still nothing. He walked down the staircase and took a turn into the main hall. Still no one.  
  
"If only it were like this every day," he joked.  
  
He continued onward down the hall, kicking open yet another set of doors and tearing down the last set with his burly claws. There was no light at all in the throne room ahead of him. The candles had all been extinguished and outside, the rain clouds blocked out the sunlight. Darkness all over the room.  
  
"Hello?" Bowser entered the room cautiously and tried to feel his way around towards the nearest candle. He finally found a lone candelabra and lit it with his fire-breath. The room was still heavily dark, but he had just enough light to see dimly around himself.  
  
Was the castle abandoned?   
  
The rain began to pound even more ferociously at the roof of the castle. There was a feeling of moisture in the air and Bowser's stomach turned over itself.   
  
A single flash of lightning, and then, a few moments later, the accompanying thundercrash.  
  
Bowser walked over to the window and glimpsed out to see the commotion outside.  
  
There was a tap at his shoulder. Bowser froze in suprise. "Who is it?"  
  
"Princess Zelda of Hyrule... and I believe I am lost. What is this place?"  
  
Bowser turned around to see the young woman nearing her twenties standing before him. Her hair was a dark blond-almost-yellow-orange tint and her clothing was that of a true princess, nothing like the casual clothing that Peach would normally wear. There was a definate difference of style between the two women. This one held a sense of honor and sophistication about her, and Peach- well, she was more outgoing and tomboyish.  
  
"I... er... um..."  
  
Bowser was lovestruck. His gold reptillian cheeks actually managed to blush a bit and he shyly kept himself from showing off his teeth. He hadn't felt this way since... well, since he had first seen the Princess Toadstoool.  
  
"So you are lost too, Sir Dragon?" she asked apologetically. "I'm sorry to assume you were native to this castle..."  
  
"No, no! Not at all!" Bowser shouted quickly. "Yes... um... well, I've heard that this is Princess Peach's Castle," he lied. She had already called him "Sir Dragon"... maybe he could keep up the hero act for once and finally get a girl? The thoughts of himself spending a happy life in his fortress with a beautiful woman...   
  
"Are you... okay?" Zelda poked him in the shoulder, curiously. He had been staring dumbly and drooling at his fantasy world.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!" Bowser quickly slapped himself and shook off his dreaming. "But... is there any way I could help you?"  
  
"I don't want to be a burden, but I do seek your company."  
  
"C-company!?" Bowser's eyes opened widely.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry... did you not wish to protect me on my quest?"  
  
"Oh, of course! Sorry, I was a little mistaken..."  
  
Zelda smiled sweetly. "I'm looking for a man, a little taller than me, clothed fully in green. He's got blonde hair, long ears like mine-" she brushed her hair back lightly so he could see "-and a fairy following him around. It is very important that I find him."  
  
"Well, I can't leave a little lady all alone to search for someone, can I?" Bowser blushed again. He was never any good with the ladies, and here, with the perfect chance to capture a girl, he decided to help her out. He sighed at his lack of evilness in the past few weeks and turned to the window to look at the downpour again. He still didn't remember when it began.  
  
"The rain..." Zelda said softly. "It's a bad omen..."  
  
[No contest!] 


	4. Round 3 The Escape

[Location: Bowser's Vault]  
  
[World: Mario World]  
  
ROUND 3- The Escape  
  
"You-a don't really think-a we can get out-a of here, do-a you!?" Mario shouted from behind the vault door.  
  
"Of course. Besides, you're the only one I can come to right now," said the figure on the other side.  
  
"But... do-a I know you?" Mario quieted down a bit and moved closer to the door, hoping to catch some kind of hint in the man's voice as to who he was.  
  
"It won't matter. Just go."  
  
The vault door crashed to the ground, and Mario stepped out to see his savior. There was no sign of this man, only several Goomba and Troopa gaurds rushing to stop the escapee.  
  
[No contest!] 


End file.
